Tales of the Underground
by TinCanManChin
Summary: It's Christmas 202X: A morning full of romance and an evening full of torture, murder, death, and heartbreak. Rated M for the use of cussing, minor sexual content, and character death.


Frisk's POV

"My child, come downstairs." Toriel told me. I, tired as hell, gathered myself to walk down the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the step, Papyrus grabbed my hand and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Frisk."

"Thank you, Papyrus." I replied, walking towards the door. Toriel, along with Sans, Alphys and Undyne, were already outside. "Hey, punk! Aren't you excited for Christmas?" Undyne asked me.

"Yeah! Our first Christmas on the surface. I'm so glad that the neighbors of Snowdin brought that community Christmas tree." I replied, Undyne and Alphys, smiling with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Besides Toriel and Asgore, you two are the cutest couple." I added on, Toriel rolling her eyes. "I happen to believe that Asgore and I are the cutest." Tori replied, and I smiled.

"Nyeh heh heh. Enough with all of the mushy stuff, let's open our gifts." Papyrus exclaimed. "Don't you guys think that this weather is BONE-chilling." Sans asked, Alphys giggling, slightly.

"Sans, really…another silly pun." Undyne asked. "Sorry, I just thought that the weather would shiver you down to the BONE." He replied, making another pun. I laughed at that one.

"OK. This one is for…'our hero, frisk'." I read. _I'm no hero._ I opened the wrapping to reveal a necklace with a locket. I opened it and there was a picture of us at the surface.

"Tori…you're so kind." Frisk said, and Toriel smiled. "You saved us all. Most of the humans that fell down here, they wanted to kill us. But you, your SOUL was different and we were freed. Thank you, Frisk." She said.

I looked towards Papyrus, who smiled at me. "We love you, Frisk." He said, the others smiling and replying. _I didn't know I had such an impact on them._ "Thank you, Papyrus."

"Papyrus, open _your_ gift." Sans smiled, and Papyrus grabbed the box. He opened the gift to reveal a plaque with the phrase, ' **THE GREAT PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD.** ' His eye sockets were frozen in place.

"Undyne? Did you do this?" He asked. "I may have whipped that up and altered it for you." She replied. "Thank you."

"Hey guys…" We heard from behind us. "A-A-A-Asgore?" I mumbled. "Sure is, Frisky." He said, rubbing my head. Papyrus looked unpleased.

I had a crush on Papyrus for the longest, and I only told one person. His brother, Sans.

 _"_ _Sans, can I talk to you?" I asked the smaller skeleton. "What's shakin?" He replied._

Sans' POV

 _"_ _Sans, can I talk to you?" Frisk asked me. I slyly followed, "What's shakin?"_

 _She sat me down on my bed. "I…I…I h-have a cru-ush on…" She managed to say, before I stopped her. "Hold up, kid. I don't like you like that." She looked confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not you…P-Papyrus."_

 _"_ _You like my brother." I asked. "Yeah…a little bit. Ever since I went on that "date" with him, down in Snowdin." Frisk explained and I smiled._

 _"_ _Kid, I don't think you're up to his standards." I told her. "I can make spaghetti." She replied. "Dammit. You met all his standards." I replied._

 _"_ _I only have one thing to say." I glowed my left eye in a blue hue. "If you break my brother…" I said, changing my colored eye to red. "_ _ **You will wish you were dead.**_ _"_

 _She started to tremble, slightly. "S-s-s-s…Sans…" It was as if all the humanity went out of me. "I'm sorry. I'm just very overprotective of my bro, y'know how it is." I explained._

 _"_ _No…I understand." She replied, smiling. "But I feel like I'm way too obvious about it. I blush whenever he says anything about me." She went on and I happily replied. "You're right about that." She elbowed me._

 _"_ _So…how do I stop it." "Just calm down and act collected around him." I finally said, before she hugged me and left._

"I'm glad you like your gift…bro." I told him. "Sans…you helped with this too?" Papyrus asked. "I made the idea and Undyne helped me with it. "Thank you, brother." He said, almost in tears.

We opened the rest of the gifts and then we walked in the house and made some hot chocolate. I, because obviously, sat next to Papyrus. His red scarf flowed in the air conditioning wind. He stared at Sans, intently. And then at me.

"Tori…you don't look okay." Asgore told her. "I'm fine…just tired…didn't get much sleep." She replied, holding Asgore's hand tightly. "I just want to make sure you are okay. Come here, I can help you." "OK." We all knew what that meant.

"Papyrus…I-I…never mind." Frisk trailed off. "What is it, Frisk." He insisted. "C-Can I talk to you for-r a second?" She asked. _She was gonna do it. She was gonna do it._ "Of course, human."

Papyrus' POV

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked Frisk. She sighed and whispered something, "I'm doing this for you…Sans." _Frisk likes Sans?_ "Papyrus. I have feeling for you." She said, quickly. "What…feelings?" I asked her, confused. "Uh-h, romantic feelings." _Frisk likes me._

"I don't understand…" I whispered, and she grabbed my hand. "You have a crush on me…?" I asked again. She smiled at me and replied, "Yes, Papyrus. I do."

She said, and added on, "But you don't like me. I remember when I first met you…and we went on that date. I did like you then, but you said, you don't like me that way. So…I understand if you don't like me, the way I do." I stopped.

I knew that my eye was glowing orange. Frisk ran towards the door. "Frisk…don't leave." I said, and she stopped. "When we had that date in Snowdin, you liked me then?" I asked. She nodded with tears in her eyes. I walked towards her and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry…human. I, the Great Papyrus, likes you as well." I managed to say, and she looked up at me. "Y-you like me?" Frisk asked. "Yes…I got flustered that day and I regretted saying it. I regret everything, Frisk. I regretted telling Undyne who you were. I regretted burning her house. I regretted everything from that point on. For a second, I regretted being Sans' brother. I never told anyone. Just you. Now. And now that you know…" She grabbed my scarf and kissed me. Mixed feelings went through my skull. _What if we get caught? What if someone finds out? Are we going to last? I hope so. I hope we do._

"I hope we do, too." Frisk replied. "How'd you-?" "I can hear you whispering."

We walked out like nothing even happened. Undyne screamed, "What did you two do?!" Frisk looked at me. "Nothing, Undyne. I was helping Frisk with her…locket." I lied.

"Really…for ten minutes?" Alphys asked. "Don't you realize I have bones as hands." I said, getting angrier. "You're lying." She said. "No. he's not, Undyne." Frisk said. "Frisk and Pappy sitting in-." Undyne said, before me eye glowed orange again.

" **Say that one more time. I dare you.** " I whispered. She got up. "Do you realize you are talking to the _head of the Royal Guard_? I could kick your ass any day." Undyne smirked. I pulled my hand out. I threw her up and down. She winced in pain.

" _Papyrus! What the hell is your problem._ " Alphys said, both her and Toriel attended to her need. I looked at Frisk, and then back at Undyne.

 _I could kick your ass…what the hell is your problem…I hope we last…head of the royal guard._ Those were the thoughts that were in my mind. Orange sludge…tears…fell from my eye sockets. I opened the door and ran to Asgore's garden. One of the only places I felt safe.


End file.
